


Comfortable Silence

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac stares at Marius while they're video chatting. Just a small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Silence

After a while of video chatting, Marius would go quiet as he surfed the internet pointlessly and simply sit there, his eyes flicking over the screen and absentmindedly biting his nails as he went along. Here and there he would laugh slightly or grin, having seen something funny— or something. Anyone on the other line never really knew what Marius Pontmercy did on the internet. 

On the other line now was Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was used to these silences filled with the sounds of typing here and there and distant clicking, and had to admit that after getting over the awkwardness of the first few times it happened, it was now oddly comfortable for the two young men. Courfeyrac went back to what he was doing (mostly procrastinating with projects and god knows what else) and Marius doing the same. 

Courfeyrac would never admit to it, but sometimes he would switch back onto skype and simply watch the brunette as he scrolled through whatever he was staring at, looking relaxed and comfortable with the silence falling over them. His hair was a bit messy thanks to the nap he had taken before, and instead of wearing earthy textures or dorky t-shirts he donned an over-sized maroon colored hoodie; his hand resting against his cheek and his pinkie absentmindedly tracing his bottom lip as the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly, pushing his fingers subtly upwards as a quiet chuckle echoed through the speakers of Courfeyrac’s computer. 

Courfeyrac swallowed thickly, shifting in his chair. This caused Marius to snap out of the trance he was in and blink a few times. 

"Courf? You okay?" Marius sounded legitimately concerned for his friend, opening back up to skype to see Courfeyrac running his fingers through his hair and reflecting that quiet chuckle back at Pontmercy. 

"Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Didn’t mean to scare you." He laughed, and Marius couldn’t help but join him.


End file.
